All For You
by Mireille 29
Summary: Just writing about Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome. Oh, but it's shoujoai. I don't really know what to say. Just R
1. Chapter 1

**_So now I'm trying my skills with an Inuyasha-fanfic. It's my first, and it's SHOUJO-AI, so don't read this if you have a problem with that. And, the demon appearing in this Chapter is Baal from Diablo II, right? he's called Baal._**

_**I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, because my computer actually doesn't have a spell check in English.**_

_**Alright then.**_

_**Have fun.**_

**All for you**

An Inuyasha-fanifiction by Mireille 29

Chapter 1

She didn't even know when she realized it. There had been many hints, but… After all, she didn't even care. But she was quite sure.

She was in love.

Kagome was in love with Sango.

And she knew Kagome felt the same. But they were both to shy to tell each other. She realized Inuyasha giving her strange looks. Jealous glances.

_Does he know? No… How should he?_

But Kagome knew that Inuyasha wasn't stupid. He COULD know. Because everytime she was with Sango her heart beated faster and she felt her face blush. Maybe he knew. But she didn't care for that either.

It was this evening she wanted to tell her. After dinner she slowly approached her.

"Sango… would you… take a walk with me?", she asked with low voice. She could tell from the twinkle in the demon slayer's eyes that she had been waiting for this.

"Of course.", she whispered softly. She took Kagomes hand and they left. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou gave them a curious look, but they let them go.

Sango and Kagome took their time. There was no need to hurry. Hand in hand they walked through the forest. Kagome felt like flying. It seemed so right, so good being here, alone with Sango. They finally reached the hot spring where they sat down at the shore. Kagome rested her head on top of her knees and looked at Sango. Sango was sitting next to her in the same position, but with eyes closed.

_She's so… beautiful._

Kagome didn't know why she was so attracted to the demon slayer, who was actually her best friend, but it didn't really matter. Kagome glanced at her once again with dreamy eyes. Now Sango was looking at her, too. They both started at the same time.

"Sango…"

"Kagome…"

A small smile of embarrassment and they both blushed. Why was it so difficult to tell the person you loved what you feel? Suddenly Kagome heard a surprised yell and a body falling onto the ground. She smelled something… a smell she was used to…

"SIT!", she shouted.

"AAAAAAHHHH!", Inuyasha screamed as he fell down again.

"Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing here!" Inuyasha got up and glanced at her angrily.

"Just makin' sure you're alright… But looks like you're busy… see ya…" And with a rush he disappeared. Kagome was on her feet now. She was so… dissapionted for him to interrupt them. She was angry. So angry. She turned around and ran away. But Sango just didn't let her go. She was after her.

"Kagome, stop!", she called, but Kagome didn't. Then – mentioning the fact Sango was faster than Kagome – Sango caught her and pulled her close to herself in a tight hug. Kagome buried her face in Sangos neck and cried. Sangos gently stroke her back and ran her fingers through Kagomes hair.

"Shhhhh… it's alright, don't you cry, Kagome."

"Sango…", the name escaped her lips as a sob, tears fell down onto Sangos Kimono. Sango gave her all the comfort she needed right now. Like friends do. And she knew this was the time to tell her. Kagome hesitated. She took all the courage she could find within herslef and whispered so softly Sango could harldy understand.

"I… Sango, I… love you…" Sango only tightened her grip, then answered

"I love… you, too."

They knew they had to return. Sangos fingers found Kagome's and interlocked. SO they went back to Kaede's.

--

When they arrived the others were already asleep. When they reached Sangos room they hugged each other once more. Sangos beautiful eyes lingered on Kagomes.

"Good night…", Sango whispered softly before placing a gentle but yet shy kiss on Kagomes slightly parted lips. She let go of the smaller girl and went inside her room.

"Good night.", Kagome said just before Sango closed the door. Slowly she went to her own room and lied down onto her bed. Her thoughts were still with Sango, as her heart was, too. She was ujnable to fall asleep. She turned around in her bed, but it didn't get any better. She finally gave up and let her thoughts fly to Sango. She tried to remember the sensation of Samgos arms around her, tried to remember the taste of Sangos soft lips. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore she heard the dorr open. She was only a little surprised to see Sango come in.

"Kagome?", she asked quietly.

"Yes.", Kagome answered.

"Can I… sleep here?", Sango demanded shyly. Kagome gave her space and Sango lied down beside her. Immediately they embraced. Kagome let out a content sigh.

"I couldn't sleep…", she mentioned.

"Neither could I.", Sango said. Her arms around Kagome tightened. Kagome looked up to her. Sango looked beautiful in the pale moonlight. She rose one hand to stroke Sangos soft cheek. Sango turned her head and brought her lips to the caressing hand, kissing the palm. She started showering kisses all over Kagomes face until she finally reached Kagomes lips. Her mouth lingered there pretty long. Their tongues danced playfully, neither of them wanting to break the contact, but despite that, they had to breathe. And they breathed heavily, looking into each others eyes. Kagome wrapped one leg around Sangos, Sango gasped and ran her fingers through Kagomes hair. They kissed again passionately. Their legs were hooked together, their skin gently touching. Kagome hid her face in Sangos neck, ready to fal asleep. She felt Sango resting her head above her own and kiss her on top of her hair.

"Good night, my sweet little girl.", Sango whispered softly.

"Good night, my love.", Kagome answered quietly.

Soon they both fell asleep.

--

The next morning they were woken up by Inuyasha calling their names. Kagome sighed angrily.

"No… I don't wanna get up…", she murmured. Sango laughed.

"Neither do I… But better look what he wants, huh?" Kagome nooded and so sthey got up. Sango made her hair to a plait and bound her kimono tighter. Just then Inuyasha bursted in.

"Kagome! Sango! C'mon, there's a demon outside! Hurry up!" Sango put on her demon salyer's outfit and took her bumerang, Kagome took her bow and arrows and they followed Inuyasha outside.

"Oh no…", Sango gasped, "No… It can't be…!" Kagome looked at her worriedly.

"Sango…?"

"He… he attacted my village two years ago… I thought he was dead…" Kagome could hear anger in Sangos voice, Sango gritted her teeth, then shouted:

"BAAL!" The huge spider demon turned to face her.

"HAH! DEMON HUNTRESS SANGO! I thought you were dead!"

"I thought YOU were dead! Well, I am not!"

The demon spitted a sticky thread in Sango's direction, but she evaded easily. She threw her bumerang and hit his eye. He screamed in pain and continued spitting his threads. She was fast, but he was faster. His threads made a net around both of them now, Sango was unable to escape.

"SANGO!", Kagome screamed.

"I'm okay, don't worry!", Sango answered. She was captured on the net, nobody could help her. Not even Inuyasha or Miroku.

"So, what are you waitin' for, Sango?", he laughed, "hit me."

Inuyasha and Miroku were busy with Baal's slaves. Kagome tried to destroy the net with her arrows, but she didn't have any success.

Sango was afraid. So terribly afraid. The last time she had faced him she had been with her family. With her father and… with Kohaku. Tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them away. Her sadness turned to anger and she started to run. He seemed to be surprised of her sudden action. She jumped onto one of his legs. He kicked his leg out, but she was already climbed onto his huge back.

"Hey, wha-" she pushed her sword into his neck with all her power. He made a gurgling sound and buckled so that Sango fell down. She hit the ground hard, all the air escaped from her lungs and a harsh pain flushed through her body. He screamed and spitted out a poisonous gel. Sango tried to roll away, but just then he fell right on top of her andf the gel was all over her. She tried not to open her mouth, but she needed to breath abd he was almost killing her with his weight.

"Kagome!", she managed to scream from under him. He was choking her, she felt it. The net slowly faded and Kagome ran to Sango.

"Sango. Sango!" She pulled Sango away from the corpse of the demon. Sango coughed badly, she felt the poison inside her body.

"Sango…", Kagome whispered. Sango breathed heavily, then coughed again.

"Inuyasha! Over here!", Kagome shouted and waved. Inuyasha came to them.

"Oh shit, she's poisoned!", he said and lifted Sango in his arms. Miroku gave her a sad look. Kagome saw a piece of the Shiko No Tama laying beside the dead demon, She picked it up and put it to the others. The demon fell to dust and disappeared.

"Hurry! To Kaede!", Inuyasha said and ran. Sangos cat demon Kirara came to them.

_She must have felt that something happened to Sango._

Kagome climbed onto her back. Miroku was already after Inuyasha, and now Kagome followed them to Kaede.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, then let's continue…**_

_**I know that I let you wait quite long, but here you are, Chapter two of "All For You".**_

_**Dark blue, you're right, I totally forgot to post this one!!!! SORRY and thanks for telling me (hug) ;)**_

All For You – Chapter two

Kaede was preparing a potion for Sango. Whilst that Sango was laying inside Kaedes hut. Kagome was with her. Sangos body was hot from fever, Kagome tried to cool her down with lukewarm water. Sango shivered violently. She felt cold, so cold her teeth chattered, and the next moment she felt like burning up inside and sweated like hell. And there was this pain. She felt an unbearable pain everywhere.

"Kago…me…", she whispered.

"Shhhhh, I'm here.", Kagome answered and stroke Sangos forehead. "You'll be fine soon… shhhhhhh… sleep now."

"You… stay… here…?"

"Of course."

"Thank… you…" Sangos body became numb. Kagome kept hold of her hand. She didn't dare to let go.

"I'm sorry, Sango, that I was unable to safe you… Ai shiteru, Sango… Listen? Ai shiteru…"

"Never seen something like that…", Kaede mumbled as she entered the room. She came to Sango and lifted her up.

"Could you please hold her, Kagome?"

"Hai…" Kagome took Sangos unconscious body in her arms. Kaede opened Sangos mouth and let the potion flow in, then lied her down again.

"Now we can only wait. Tomorrow we'll see how she does.", Kaede said and went outside. Kagome was glad to be alone again. She stayed next to Sango the whole night. When the sun began to rise, she couldn't help but fall asleep.

--

When Sango woke up her whole body ached. She let out small moan and turned her head. Slowly she opened her eyes. Although her body felt like bursting she smiled when she saw her lover laying next to her. Kagome seemed to feel Sango was awake, cause she opened one eyes and looked at her.

"Morning… How are you?", Kagome asked with low voice.

"Better…", Sango whispered. That was definetely true. Her voice was a little hoarse. Kagome smiled. Sango found herself lost in the young womans eyes.

"I was afraid… You could… have died…", Kagome breathed.

"I… would never… leave you… Kagome…", Sango said quietly. "Come here." Kagome came closer. Sango put her arms around her smaller partner with much effort.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, too."

--

Kagome went outside to get a bit fresh air. She sat down onto the stairs of Kaedes house and let her eyes fly over the whole area. Suddenly she heard footsteps.

"What's between you and Sango?", Inuyasha asked firmly.

"What do you mean?", Kagome asked innocently.

"Don't think I would not realise it! You keep being with her almost all the time, you blush when she looks at you! And – dammit!- you slept in the same bed last night!" Kagome turned her head to face him.

"And all of a sudden you have a problem with that?"

"Hn." He looked away.

"Could you please leave me alone Inuyasha."

"See? You keep distance to me."

"You never cared about that! You never cared about me. So why do you care about me and Sango?"

"Why the hell are you attracted to her??!!"

"SIT!", she shouted and he fell to the ground.

"Piss off, Inuyasha! I do not want you anymore." He jumped up and stared at her with his golden eyes angrily.

"Alright.", he sneered and walked away. Kagome looked after him. Her fist hit the ground.

"Shit!" She buried her face in her knees and cried.

_Why does my life always go wrong?_

Kaede arrived back from her walk.

"Kagome-chan? What's wrong?" Kagome just cried harder.

"How's…Sango…?", she asked between her sobs.

"She'll be fine in a day or two, but what about you?" Kagome gritted her teeth and looked up.

"I'm okay, thanks. Can I… go inside?" Kaede gave her a curious look, but nodded. Kagome stood up and went in to Sango. Sango gave her a weak smile when Kagoe kneeled down next to her.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay, now…"

"Well, Kaede said you'd be fine maybe tomorrow or the day after." Sangos smile faded. She reached out and touched Kagomes face.

"Why did you cry?", She asked softly.

"How do you know I did?"

"You… you look so sad, and your cheek's still wet…"

"Oh…", Kagome lowered her head.

"Hey… look at me, Kagome…" Hesitantly Kagome faced her again.

"What's wrong?" She pulled Kagome to herself in a gentle embrace.

"Hey… please tell me…", Sango begged. Kagome bit her lower lip, but the tears kept running down her face. Sango tenderly wiped them away.

"Hey…"

Kagome sobbed quietly.

"Inuyasha…", she whimpered. "we argued again…"

"Why that?"

"He's jealous… because of you…"

Sango shook her head.

"Baka…", she whispered. Kagome only cried harder.

"Hey, Kagome, shhhhhhh…", Sango didn't know what to do. She understood her pain, but… why did it always have t hurt the ones she loved? Kagome looked up to Sango, just to find pain and sadness in her love's eyes.

"Sango…", she whispered softly making Sango look at her. Kagome reached out to stroke Sangos cheek. Their faces drifted closer and closer until their noses brushed and their lips found each other.

"I will protect you from all those crazy things…", Sango breathed in Kagomes ear before gently nibbling on it, making Kagome moan in pleasure. Sango gave Kagomes ear another kiss, then trailed her lips down to Kagomes neck and under her chin. Kagome nearly collapsed by these loving motions. She started caressing Sangos back, no longer passive. Their lips found each other again to deep passionate kiss. After that, Kagome rested her head between Sangos chin and shoulder.

"You should sleep, Sango.", she submitted.

"Hai…", Sango answered, feeling good when thinking about a long sleep. So she closed her eyes and drifted off. Kagome watched her. The demon slayer looked exhausted.

_Maybe I should take a bath with her…_

_Hey, good idea! I guess this will be good for her health… The hot spring, of course! People keep saying they even help with romantic problems…_

Kagome closed her eyes with a content smile on her perfect lips. She was really looknig forwards to tomorrow.

--

The next day Kaede told them it was a good idea to take a bath in the hot spring. Sango was a bit shaky on her legs, so Kagome backed her up. Slowly the walked naked into the warm water. Sango was glad to sit down onto a rock underwater. She sighed in contentment. Kagome sat next to her, thinking.

Kagome…", Sangos soft voice interrupted her thoughts. Kagome looked at her and smiled.

"Are you okay?", Sango asked worried.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"Sure?"

"Hai…" Kagome lowered her head.

"Hey, you know you can always tell me when there's anything that bothers you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Because I do not want to see you suffer."

"Arigatou, Sango." Sango took Kagomes hand and gently stroke it.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I… love you, too…", Kagome whispered and hesitantly wrapped her arms around Sangos waist. Sango returned the embrace no less tight. She crashed the young woman against herself, as close as skin would allow.

"Sango…", Kagome breathed. Sangos strong arms around her felt so wonderful.

"Don't… ever leave me…", Sango whispered so quietly Kagome had hardly heard it.

"I won't… I promise… I'll always be with you.", Kagome answered. Sango tilted her head down and kissed her passionately. Kagome could feel Sangos fears, she knew exactly what the demon huntress was afraid of. She feared Kagome would return into her world. But Kagome had already made her decision two days ago when Sango had kissed her for the very first time. She chose this world. This era. The world she really belonged to. Where she and Sango belonged to. Of course she would miss her family, but she had a new family here. Sango and Inuyasha and Miroku where her family now.

Suddenly Kagome felt something wet touching her face, and she knew it wasn't from the spring. Tears. Sango was crying.

"Sango… I'm not going to leave anymore.", Sango looked up to her.

"What? But… you…" Kagome put her finger onto Sangos lower lip silencing her.

"Shhhhhh… I love you, Sango. More than anything or anyone else. I am not going to leave you."

"Kagome…", Sango sighed. She pulled her even closer, if that was ever possible.

"I love you, too… Kagome."

What both of them didn't know was that they were observated by two pairs of eyes. One of them belonged to a half demon, the other to a monk. Inuyasha didn't believe what his eyes were looking at. Kagome was kissing Sango. And not just shortly, like friends do, no, they kissed like lovers do. Soft, and yet passionately. Inuyasha felt anger building up in his chest.

_Kagome, you stupid__… kissing Sango, hn._

_Wait, what am I thinking?_

_I'm not in love with her!!_

…_Am I?_

He took Tessaiga.

"Inyasha? What are you doing?", Miroku asked, slightly confused.

"Just doing what I have to.", the half demon replied, turned around and walked away, the image of Sango and Kagome kissing each other still in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_**FINALLY!!! I've kept you waiting so long, I don't know how to apologize. **__**Here you are.**_

_**Forgive me!!! **_

All For you – Chapter 3

After their bath they got dressed and went back to Kaedes house. When they arrived a familiar voive called "SANGO!", behind them. Sango turned around and faced Inu Yasha.

"What do you want?", she asked.

"I want you to fight with me!", he sneered.

"Ah… and why should I do that?", Sango demanded confused.

"The winner gets Kagome!"

"INU YASHA???? Are you serious?", Kagome shouted angrily.

"Of course I am!" Sango looked at him as if he had hit her.

"C'mon, demon slayer!", he drew his sword.

"Sango…", Kagome warned. Sango rose her hand to silence her. She walked up to the half demon until their faces were just inches apart from each other and stared deeply into his golden eyes.

"I'm. Not. Gonna. Fight. You. BAKA!", she said angrily, turned away and started to go back.

"You will!", Inu Yasha yelled and grabbed Sangos Kimono. She freed herself and stepped backwards. He pointed his sword at her neck. Sango studied him, still not believing her situation. Then she took her bumerang. And she hesitated. She didn'T want to hurt him. He was her friend, after all.

_Why can't he just accept Kagomes feelings? It wasn't my decision. He had his chance to win her. Now it'S too late, and I have to pay for his mistake…?_

_Maybe he fears that she won't care about him anymore…_

_Fool._

Just then the half demon started his attack. She jumped backwards just before the blade could hit her. Within the next second her swang his sword again, she quickly held up her bumerang to prevent the attack, then she kicked his legs off and he fell to the ground. He used his position for his advantage and grabbed her legs. She screamed when his sharp claws drilled into her skin, leaving deep scratches and forcing Sango down to the ground.

"Sango!", Kagome cried, but Miroku held her back.

"Don't.", the monk said calmly.

"Miroku! Let go! I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING AGAINST THIS STUPIDITY!!!"

Sango was already back on her feet and finally threw her bumreang in Inu Yashas direction. He held Tessaiga in front of himself, the bumerang bounced off and hit Sango with it's full power. It dashed against her stomach and threw her some metres back where she hit the ground hard. She screamed with pain, then lied perfectly still, waiting for his next attack. Inu Yasha jumped to her, rose Tessaiga and-

"SIT!!!!"

Kagomes voice echoed over the land.

Inu sayha fell to to the ground. Sango didn't move, just breathed heavily. Kagome pushed Miroku away and ran to the demon slayer who was now writhing with pain. Kagome lifted her up in her arms.

"Kagome…", Sango whimpered.

"Shhhh, don't talk." Kagome raised her head and stared at Inu Yasha, her eyes burning with anger.

"Are you satisfied now?", she asked calmly.

"ARE YOU SATISFIED NOW?", she yelled at him, but still, he didn't say anything, he simply turned around and ran away.

Sango gritted her teeth, trying not to cry out. But she couldn't stop the moan escaping her lips.

"Miroku.", Kagome said, and the monk took Sango in his arms, carrying her to Kaede.

When they arrived, Kaede was very surprised to see Sango unconscious again.

"What by heaven's sake… Sango, again?"

"Oh, Kaede, you won't believe it… It's Inu Yasha who did this…", Kagome whispered with tears streaming down her face, "And I'm the one to blame for this…"

Kaedes eyes widened at the words she had heard but refused to believe.

"Inu… Yasha…?" Kagome nodded.

"Let's see what I can do for her." She opened Sangos Kimono and felt for any inner wounds. When her cautious fingers reached Sangos ribs Sango moaned. Kaede touched both sides and Sango nearly collapsed.

"Looks like she broke many of her ribs.", Kaede said and bandaged Sangos upper body after applying some ointment. "This will take her pain and make her sleep… I can't do anything else right now." Miroku and Kagome brought Sango inside the hut and layed her down carefully. Kagome sat down next to her. Miroku loked at Sango for a long time, then shut his eyes and left. Kagome simply watched Sango, after some moments she took the slayer's hand.

"I'm so sorry, my love…", she whispered, kissing Sangos pale hand and intertwined their fingers.

She stayed like this for hours. She didn't now how long it's been when exhaustion overwhelmed her and she fell alseep.

But it wasn't the kind of sleep she preferred. She kept seeing Inu Yasha killing Sango in her dreams, again and again. She didn't wake up, but the nightmares didn't leave as well.

--

Sango slept the whole next day. Kaede assured Kagome that this was from the painkiller. She also said Sango would wake up soon now.

Somewhat later, in the evenings, Inu Yasha returned. He entered the room silently.

"Kagome."

"Go."

"Kagome please, I-"

"Just shut up, I don't wanna hear it. I don't give a shit on you." She turned and faced him.

"Why did you do that? Why are you hurting her so? I love her! Why can't you just accept that? Leave now. I don't wanna see you anymore." She lowered her head. Just in this moment Sango awoke.

"Kagome…", she whispered. Kagome looked at her and smiled sadly. Sango tried to take Kagomes hand, but was far too weak to do so, so Kagome took hers. Sango smiled weakly, then her eyes wandered to the half demon who was still standing behind Kagome. Her smile faded, but there was no anger in her eyes. Only sadness. A deep sadness, full of despair. Her closed his eyes and turned away, the left. Sango started crying softly. Kagome gently wiped some tears away.

"Shhhhhh…" Kagome felt her own eyes fill with tears. She stroke Sangos fyce, trying to soothe her. The young woman refused to ask Sango how she felt, she already knew the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes Yes, update already, I know

_**A/N: **__**Yes Yes, update already, I know! I am so terribly sorry for having let you wait so incredibly long –punches herself- but, now, here's the update! Enjoy.**_

All for you

Chapter 4

Sango was forced to lay stil for another week. As the days passed, Kagome would sit next to her in utter silence, still furious about Inuyasha's behaviour. She didn't sleep, didn't eat, didn't talk. And no matter how hard Sango tried to calm her and make her forget about it for just a few minutes, it would not work. Kagome would just get angry and turn away from her until Sango decided to apologize and they'd both fall silent again.

Seven days afterwards Sango asked Kagome to help her up, she wanted to try and walk around a bit, maybe go outside, even if it was just in front of the door, she needed to get outside. Being captured in a hut for days drove her insane. She needed to breathe fresh air, she needed to be free.

So Sango wrapped one arm around Kagome's shoulders while Kagome held her by her waist, helping her to her feet. Sango managed to stand, then slowly lifted her foot. The first steps hurt her very much, but she simply gritted her teeth and endured her pain, for she didn't want to stay in this damned hut for the rest of her life. Somehow they reached the door and went outside.

Sango took a deep breath, then sighed. She had missed the sky and the wind. The fresh air was like heaven to her lungs. The brightness of the blue sky stung her eyes in the first moment, but she quickly got used to it.

"Oh dear, you can't imagine how much I missed this...", Sango said when they sat down onto the grass.

"Hm.", was the only thing she got in response. Sango sighed again, but this time slightly angered.

"Kagome, you have to stop this. I can't stand to have you that silent, never saying anything, never smiling, only raging because of that idiot. Snap the hell out of it. I've had it up to here.", she said firmly. Kagome looked at her, slightly surprised.

"But Sango,--", Kagome began, but Sango interrupted her immediately.

"Sh. I don't want to hear it. Just relax. Please, even if it's just for a few minutes." Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but Sango's cold stare made her shut up and lower her head. Sango's features softened and she felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you, but this really bothers me.", the demon hunter apologized. Kagome didn't react, so Sango pulled her into a gentle embrace. "I'm sorry." Now Kagome returned the hug.

"Hai. It's okay..." She rested her head against Sango's chest, and Sango started to run her fingers through Kagome's hair. They cuddled up a little closer against each other until Kagome was all but sitting onto Sango's lap. A soft feeling of affection rushed through Kagome's body.

"I love you, Sango."

"I love you, too."

They fell silent again, simply holding on to each other. At some point, Kagome felt how exhausted she truly was because of her lack of sleep and food. Sango's rhytmic heartbeat soon sent her asleep. Sango noticed that for sure and just continued stroking her hair.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she found Inuyasha standing in front of her. She raised her head and coldly stared into his eyes, her own not showing any of her feelings while his showed hurt and guilt. Sango felt uneasy. She was angry, hurt, and unsure of what he was up to. She didn't know what to do or say so she simply waited for him to speak up. He sighed, and sat down so that their eyes were at the same level.

"I am... sorry, Sango.", he hesitantly started, avoiding Sango's gaze, "I have been... out of my mind. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sango let out her breath.

"I am glad that you finally beat your pride and let it not take over and keep you from apologizing. It... well, I'd say it's okay, but it is not. You've hurt not only me, but Kagome as well."

The truth of those words made Inuyasha's heart clench.

"I know..."

"You know? That's a start, at least. Hm. I accept your apology, though it's late... Now please, Inuyasha, do me a favor."

His ears perked up.

"Anything, Sango."

"Tell her that you're sorry like you told me. This is very important. She's hurt. And though she didn't admit it, I know she blames herself for what has happened. Tell her that she's not at fault. And promise me that you won't hurt her ever again." She held out her hand. Inuyasha took it and gently squeezed it.

"Of course."

What they did not know was that Kagome had just awoken. She opened her eyes and raised her head. Sango loosened her arms and let her sit up.

"What do you want here?" Inuyasha's eyes met hers.

"I came to tell you that I am sorry.", he said, "I haven't been myself, and I have let my jealousy take advantage of me. I don't want you to think it was your fault, because it was not. I am the one to blame. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He offered his hand to her. Kagome eyed him, thinking about his words. Then, after some moments that seemed like eternity to Inuyasha she reached out and took it.

"Accepted.", she said. He smiled slyly, grunted, got up and then left them alone. Kagome watched him walk away, then rested her head back down against Sango's shoulder.

"I'm glad.", Sango admitted.

"Huh?"

"Glad that you accepted. No more grieving now, right?"

Kagome laughed.

"I will try.", she said.

"Try?", Sango asked, unsatisfied with that answer.

"Okay, okay. No more grieving.", Kagome gave in.

"And no more anger and silence."

"No more anger and silence."

"Good girl."

Kagome looked at Sango. The demon huntress smiled her beautiful smile and Kagome couldn't help but lean in and kiss her tenderly.

--

_**A/N: **__**Tis not long, I know, but I don't have much time. The last two years of school are exhausting, all those exams and stuff. I will keep it all up, but it will take some time. I can't let my real life slip away because of my stories, and sorry again for all the time I made you wait. Much love to you all ;D (reviews are appreciated, as always xD )**_


End file.
